nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Spar of Team Three
Participants Nakara Haruno, Akemi Hatake, Lilius Haruno, Kane Hatake Kaiiaki:＿φ(￣ー￣ ) It did Nakara's heart some good after seeing the three genin rally up together with her. Of course they were all going to be damaged after their loss. But at least they could all be damaged together. No matter what Nakara was going through, she refused to be the weak one. She would continue to fight. She would not give in to anything that wanted to make her vulnerable. She would be the strong one. The one that would be able to bear the burden of many lives. The one that would carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. "I apologize for the mess, but sometimes, you just have to let things out." Nakara sighed outwardly, letting the carbon monoxide swoosh out of her lungs, bringing out some darkness with it. It was darkness in her mind, because she felt that so many emotions were crowding around in her mind. Something just needed to be let out. And let the light back into her heart and mind. She took a moment before she spoke to the genin again, and then spoke her instructions to them. "Team 3. I have a specific training regimen for you all. Listen up. You all need to be prepared for these upcoming Chunin Exams. You need to be able to SURVIVE. You must survive for me..." Nakara had to clear her throat before continuing on with her next words. " Lilius and Kane. You will be sparring each other here on this field. You have certain restrictions placed on you so that you will survive these exams. In order to survive and thrive, you MUST learn how to defeat your opponent with using as little chakra as possible. You may need your chakra when you go up against a tougher opponent. And if you don't have any chakra left, you would be in big trouble. So here is what we're going to do...Kane and Lilius. You will only be allowed to use your tools in your weapon arsenal and your academy jutsu. Also, your paper bombs will be replaced with that of paper bombs which simply let out a bit of a shock. If you feel the shock after the user activates the "bomb", that means that area would have been blown off if it had been real. We obviously do not want that to happen here. So that is why I'm giving you these dummy bombs. Just for friendly sparring." After saying this, Nakara handed each team member their appropriate replacements. They were equivalent to the number that the genin usually carried on a day to day basis."I shall be watching your spar from a distance. So don't think you can get away with cutting corners." Nakara then turned off to Akemi, now facing her. "I will be training you in a jutsu off to the side. So that way you're not sitting around and doing nothing. We don't want to waste any precious time that we have..." Nakara gently stroked her stomach with her right hand. Looking off into the distance as if she wasn't really there for a second. "Let the spar begin." Nakara spoke before moving off in the west direction, off to where the small pond was. "Follow me, Akemi." φ(￣ー￣ )ノ KaneTsumi:⚡'��-Kane listened intently to every detail of what his Sensei had instructed them to do. He agreed with her on one thing though, he needed to survive. This is what his hard work and training all led up to, which was being able to survive. He then replaced his paper bombs with he shock based ones for the spar. He wasn't nervous for this being his first spar since he has trained years for this moment. Once you do something enough, then it becomes natural to you. He walked a few feet away to give him and his opponent room as he kept a close eye on the Haruno while Nakara walked off with Akemi. He pulled out one Kunai and he remembered how his Grandfather trained him to use the Kunai. He always said, “Always pretend as if you had one Kunai left, and it was the only weapon that stands between you and your opponent.” He gripped the Kunai and his right hand since he more flexible and stronger in his right arm than his left. His Grandfather also drilled into his head that it's important to know your opponent. He didn't know much about his teammate as if yet, since he was assigned a bit late, but he did know that she was a Haruno which are not a naturally effective defensive Clan. Once Akemi and Nakara were a safe distance away Kane nodded towards Lilius, “Lets Begin.” As he was saying this he pulled out a smoke bomb from his weapons pouch and released it on the ground letting the smoke spring out from the bomb and fog up the space between and around them. He knew he had a mask on so it wasn't effective against his breathing as much as it would be her if she inhaled the smoke from the smoke bomb. As soon as the fog covered them he pulled out a shuriken from his weapons pouch with his left arm and immediately threw it with rapid accuracy where Lilus was standing, directly at her right shoulder blade. After he threw the Senbon he shuffled his feet towards the right just in case she tried to counter it with another weapon toss and he wouldn't be in the same spot he was before.-'⚡�� Guest_Liliuschan: -The moment she heard she’d be sparring with the new guy, Lilius felt herself go light-headed for a moment. She watched Nakara and Akemi walk away, and her eyes slowly raked across the environment until they fell on him. His eyes were like darts which were aimed directly at her. Her pulse sped up and she lowered her scarf hesitantly so she could breath better. She felt the urge to double check she had all her tools, but he’d most likely read that reaction. And with that, her brain went into survival-tactic mode. She analyzed everything from the wind to the distance between the two, then profiling the boy. He looked pretty sturdy, though lean, so he probably knew how to properly work out. Lilius scolded herself mentally for not being in a more physically fit condition no matter what hardships had happened as of late. He slowly moved away from with a poised form, something gripped in his hand. With his mask, it was nearly impossible to tell how he felt about the situation. He was obviously more well-prepared than herself. After a few seconds notice, he’d thrown down a smoke bomb. He didn’t have a timid characteristic about him, so she assumed he didn’t use this to escape. She quickly raised her scarf back up and used a body replacement technique. She tried to keep any movements with her arms below her waist, since most of his attacks would be focused on the upper torso. He may attack her legs, but the likelihood of him landing a shot on a ninja’s leg in this distraction was small. She added to the smoke bomb, glad it went off silently to prolong the smoke. She crept in a circled around on her hands and knees, moving as quickly as possibly. Knowing that it was going to be the end of fall soon, the grass should’ve been on the verge of dying. She sent a silent prayer to God, thanking him for placing her in the family she was in. She easily caught onto where he had walked before, and closed her eyes, imagining where her ‘prey’ would be next. She stayed on one knee and slid a senbon between her knuckles before sending in the direction she thought he was. With a ‘thunk’, she knew she’d missed. It must have landed in a nearby tree. She was worried that he may realize where the senbon had been tossed from and quickly threw down a dummy bomb before jumping back out of the smoke. She lowered the scarf and gulped down some fresh oxygen before scanning the area.- KaneTsumi:⚡'��-When he shuffled towards the right he assumed the shuriken didn't make contact with Lilius body since he didn't hear a grunt or the sound of metal against flesh. His combat instincts were kicking in as he knew he couldn't stay at one position for more than a few seconds or he would lose the edge on his opponent. He dashed quickly to his right to get out of the range of the smoke and look back to see where his opponent was located. He noticed the smoke was taking longer to clear then normal, so either two things happened. Their is something causing the smoke to stay in one place for a longer period of time, or a second bomb was tossed. He heard the sound of tree bark being struck as her senbon hit the tree making him give a where about of her location. He saw her dash out of the smoke as she seemed to be observing the area and catching her breath. Before she could fully regain herself, Kane dashed towards her from behind while performing the Ram → Snake → Tiger hand seals creating a clone of himself. The clone ran in front of him while the he ran steadily behind it and when they reached within 7 feet of Lilius both of them leaped into the air with Kane on the right and his clone on the left with their kunai drawn, each aimed downwards at Lilius Axillary nerve.. If the Kunai hit then it would paralyze her nerve if not then the clone would disappear in a cloud of smoke soon as it made contact with Lilius and Kane would prepare himself to either roll out of the way or deflect her next hit.-'⚡�� Guest_Liliuschan: -Lilius’s eyes scanned the smoke frantically, looking for her opponent. Her rapid breaths got caught in her throat and she coughed, but kept her eyes peeled as they began to tear up. She finally caught sight of him off to her left, though two of them ran at her. He cloned himself but I can’t get out of the way in time! Lilius decided to take the brute of the force and held a kunai in her right hands, arms open as if waiting for an embrace. She decided to trick her enemy much like she had with her sensei during the bell test and smiled warmly. She felt wind behind her and she prayed to God to urge it on, giving the scene a more loving feel. After they were close enough, she flicked the kunai upwards so it was pointed parallel with the ground and focused on moving every muscle in her body over an inch at the last second. She felt a sharp pain sink into her flesh, then felt a small puff that was headed in the opposite direction of the wind and could easily verify that the clone had disappeared. She had squeezed her eyes shut upon impact, so second the she re-opened them, she looked for the blade-like weapon. She spotted a kunai and tugged it out before rubbing the blood off of it onto her pants and tucking it in with her other kunai. His loss. She jumped backwards with ease, but the stinging pain from the wound was a foreign thing that caused her some uncomfort. Normally she’d have a form of relief on hand since she was raised in that apothecary, but she glared down at the blood splotch on her clothes like a mosquito on her skin. A simple thing she should have avoided with more careful deliberation. She whipped her gaze back to Kane, storing his attack pattern to remember later. She didn’t know what happened to her kunai, since her right hand was now empty. Her hair wouldn’t get out of her face, so she assumed while he assessed the situation he wouldn’t be immediately attacking her. She quickly threw it up in a ponytail before pulling her gloves onto her hands more tightly, giving them a quick squeeze, then throwing her hands up into fists that rested with her arms in a fighting stance. Since it seemed like they were both smart when it came to tactics, then brawn would have to help deduce who was best.- KaneTsumi:⚡��-Kane expected a quick counter hit but was relieved that the Haruno only moved slightly allowing him to have a successful hit. Of course, the blade didn't hit the nerve he was looking for, but it would temporarily slow her down after the adrenaline phase himself-He landed behind her as he quickly turned one hundred and eighty degrees, so he wouldn't leave his back vulnerable. He noticed she kept his Kunai in her weapon pouch while hers was laying nearby on the ground. He didn't want to risk another weapon of his getting in his opponents hands so he didn't make a move for his weapon. Although, he was a bit shocked by his opponent carelessness as she tied her hair in a ponytail while he was a few feet away from her. ''Did she underestimate him that much or was this just an inexperience flaw on her part, he thought? ''Her brief hesitation while doing her hair could have caused his opponent her life if this was battle of life or death and he was about to let her know the fatal error she made. He knew she didn't have a weapon drawn so the only thing left in her defense was her physical being which would be an advantage to him since he spends his spare time making sure his body was in physical shape for excessive powerful hits while being able to defend without exhausting himself. So, while the Haruno was fixing her hair in a ponytail and going to reach for her gloves to tighten them he picked that instant moment to take the opportunity to bring his foot up in a one hndred and twenty degree angle to aim a quick but effective hit to her already gashed shoulder in hopes of furthering the assault on her wound. His objective was to keep the Haruno on her toes and make quick offensive decisions to keep her guessing. He couldn't make the same approach twice so every move was made with a different purpose than the last. He would prove to this team he was not someone to be taken lightly, and amateur moves will be this Haruno's downfall against a quick minded Hatake like himself.- ⚡�� (Ongoing)